


What Had Thomas Gotten Into?

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: (a personal headcanon), ADHD!Alexander - Hinted At, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 11:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alexander mistakes Thomas, someone he hates, as his close friend, Lafayette. Things don’t go as you’d expect.





	

Alexander quickly ran up to Lafayette, grinning from ear to ear. His hair, as usual, was tied back into a ponytail and his brown eyes shone with happiness. God, he hadn’t seen Lafayette in person for years, and Skype calls, no matter how great they were, would never be enough.

“I missed you, Laf.” He said, reaching up and pulling him into a hug. Though he was short, he still managed to wrap his arms around Lafayette’s neck and kiss his cheeks in the usual french greeting. “Where have you been?”

Lafayette didn’t reply, or even smile, though Alexander was too happy to notice.

“So you haven’t missed much. John __ and Hercules still works as a tailor. They’ll be so excited to see you; if you’re up for it, we can grab drinks later?” Alexander paused for a second, sucking in a breath. “Anyway, yeah, Jefferson is still as annoying as normal.” Lafayette glared slightly but, again, Alexander didn’t realise. “And Madison is sick again. Like, I don’t think I have ever seen him without a cough or a runny nose.”

This time, Lafayette straightened, now fully glaring, about to move forward   
and--

“Honestly, if the guy would just let me finish my sentence.” Lafayette paused. “I’ve been trying to suggest my doctor to him for months now!” Alexander said, still not aware of Lafayette’s annoyance. “Yeah, my doctor, she’s really good. I’ve only been to her a few times but she has really helped the Schuyler sisters, especially Peggy, out with their health problems. In fact, Pegs was the one who recommended her to me in the first place. I had a bad fever once and I couldn’t come in, which sucked. It was sometimes last year, I think? I can’t remember, but it's not important. So yeah, I had a fever and she gave me some really good tips to get rid of it easier. She also gave me this weird medicine, which tasted slightly like grass for some reason, and yeah, I was better in no time.”

Confusion spread across Lafayette’s features and his eyes widened.

“Well, it was nice talking to you, Laf. Hope you’re on for drinks later, I’ll get Herc to text you the details, or something. Anyways, I gotta hunt down James. See if he’ll finally listen to me this time.” Alexander said, wishing his friend goodbye.

Except, he wasn’t his friend. He wasn’t Lafayette as Alexander had assumed. It was Thomas Jefferson, his political enemy, and he had no idea. Thomas nodded slowly, not sure whether to wave and smile, continuing to play Lafayette, or angrily explain that he was Thomas. He decided to go with his first option.

So Thomas grinned, and nodded in agreement, saying, “Au revoir!” in the french-est accent he could muster on the spot. And, thankfully, Hamilton was fooled.

Oh, God, what had Thomas gotten himself, and Lafayette, into.

* * *

 

Two weeks had passed; Alexander still didn’t know. Thomas deemed it safe to not worry anymore. He did, however, refrain from tying his hair back when anywhere near Hamilton, and had an incredibly long phone call to Lafayette, explaining both the situation and managing to rant about how considerate and stupid Hamilton was.

Knowing that James and Hamilton were somewhat on friendly terms, though, did not save Thomas from the heart attack he had when he entered James’ apartment.

Since they were close, they had trusted each other with keys to their respective houses. James tended to never hear Thomas knock so he had gotten into the habit of just walking up and unlocking the door instead of wasting his time.

Thomas swung the door open, carrying a bag of groceries that he had picked up just in case James hadn’t had time to shop.

“James?” He shouted, hoping, for once, that James could hear him. He, of course, didn’t, though this time, it wasn’t for the reason Thomas expected.

He climbed up the stairs after stopping in the kitchen to place James’ shopping on the side. Thomas arrived at his bedroom door and could hear the TV playing from where he was stood. He shook his head. James always listened to his shows on a very loud volume; Thomas should have known.

When he opened the door, he saw a sight he never thought he’d see.

James’ eyes were closed, as were Hamilton’s, and they were kissing gently, looking like they were scared to hurt each other. James was lying on his side, facing his apparent-lover, a hand pressed against the back of Hamilton’s neck, pulling him closer. Hamilton, on the other hand, was still facing forward like he was still trying to watch the TV but couldn’t make himself pull away.

Thomas stared for a few seconds, unsure on whether to interrupt or just leave, saving everyone the embarrassment. He decided on the latter.

“I love you,” Hamilton mumbled, and Thomas only just heard it.

“I love you more,” James replied, before reconnecting his lips.

Thomas, quietly, closed the door, turned on his heel, and ran out of the house, pretending he hadn’t heard anything. Once he had left the house and made it to the safety of his car, he closed his eyes, let out a breath, and wondered what the Hell he had just walked in on.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my Hamilton blog! (@hvmiltoon)
> 
> Feel free to send me a message.


End file.
